Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is a game that was released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64.The game far have no plot whatsoever. The series itself is classified as a fighting game as you brawl it out with many famous Nintendo characters (some of which are Mario, Link, Pikachu and Donkey Kong). At the beginning of the first game, a person pulls out lifeless dolls out of a toy box onto a table. After he counted down 3 seconds, the Nintendo characters some how came alive and an epic tournament began. Super Smash Bros. is a very unique fighting game. Besides that all the fighters are recognized Nintendo characters, the game engine itself is different from other games. Each match takes place in a stage played in the style of a 2D platformer, but with 3D graphics. Each player has a health meter that increases its percentage as you take more damage. The higher the damage, the further you'll fly when you're attacked. The objective is to knock out oponnents off the stage. Your score will be determined by the number of KOs you do, minus the number of times you are KOed in time mathces. In stock matches, the last one to have lives remainin after everyone else is defeated, wins. To make things more interesting, you can also use items. Some of these are the Pokéball which summons a Pokemon that attacks the enemy or does something to the stage, a Bob-omb that explodes when you throw it, or if it's left on the ground for too long it starts to walk around and if it hits anyone it explodes, Motion Sensor Bombs whom explode when a character walks over it, a Heart Container which recovers health, and a Fire Flower which acts as a Flamethrower when you use it. All fighters are controlled exactly the same way, with very simple button combinations to perform their moves. What varies then is what those moves do, and their effect on the battle or character. There are 8 different characters to choose from at the beginning of the game. Here are the 8 characters and their statistics: Key: Weight - * = lightweighted ** = mediumweighted *** = heavyweighted Mario Weight - ** B - Fireball Up B - Super Jump Punch Down B - Mario Tornado Link Weight - ** B - Boomerang Up B - Spin Attack Down B - Bomb Pikachu Weight - * B - Thunder Jolt Up B - Quick Attack Down B - Thunder Donkey Kong Weight - *** B - Giant Punch (It can be charge up for a stronger attack) Up B - Spinning Kong Down B - Hand Slap Samus Aran Weight - ** B - Charge Shot (It can be charged up for a stronger attack) Up B - Screw Attack Down B - Morph Ball Bombs Yoshi Weight - ** B - Egg Lay Up B - Egg Throw Down B - Yoshi Bomb Kirby Weight - * B - Swallow (It gives Kirby its foes B power) Up B - Final Cutter Down B - Stone Fox McCloud Weight - * B - Blaster Up B - Fire Fox Down B - Reflector ***SPOILERS*** 'Unlockable Characters' Luigi Weight - ** B - Fireball (instead of Mario's, Luigi's fireballs are green an go in straight direction) Up B - Super Jump Punch (it can do major damage if you are next to the opponent) Down B - Luigi Cyclone (a bit different from Mario Tornado, this one doesn't lock the opponent in the attack, but allow to move more freely) How to Unlock- Beat Break the Targets with all 8 of the original characters. Jigglypuff Weight - * Up B - Sing B - Pound (Hold up or down to rise or descend slightly while pounding) Down B - Rest (must be touching opponent) How to Unlock- Beat Classic Mode with any character at any level Captain Falcon Weight - ** B - Falcon Punch Up B - Falcon Dive Down B - Falcon Kick How to Unlock- Beat Classic Mode in less than 20 minutes Ness Weight - ** B - PK Fire Up B - PK Thunder Down B - PSI Magnet (Absorbs the missile attacks for recovery) How to Unlock- With 3 lives and the level set at Normal, beat Classic Mode without using a continue Unlockable Stages The Mushroom Kingdom - Play Classic Mode with all eight of the original chracters and then play Vs matches at all the stages. Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Smash Bros. Games Category: Mario Games Category: Zelda Games Category: Metroid Games